


Sweet and Sour

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lemon is a misunderstood fruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet and Sour

_**Fic: Sweet and Sour**_  
 **Title:** Sweet and Sour  
 **Author:** [](http://emynn.insanejournal.com/profile)[**emynn**](http://emynn.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** The lemon is a misunderstood fruit.  
 **Word Count:** ~360  
 **Warnings:** Suggestiveness, lemon bullying  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://sealcat.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sealcat**](http://sealcat.insanejournal.com/), who prompted me with Snarry, lemon. Not beta read. No lemons were harmed in the writing of this ficlet.  
 **Disclaimer:** So not mine.  
  
  
  
  
“All I’m saying is that as a fruit, it’s a bit useless,” Harry said as he set his bag of groceries on the kitchen table. “The only reason people buy them is to give their fruit bowls a splash of colour.”  
  
“Philistine,” Severus said, setting down his own parcels. “The lemon is a perfectly acceptable fruit with many practical purposes. Besides food, it can be used in beverages, in medicines, as a basic household cleaner …”  
  
“That’s because you’re a potions master,” Harry said. “No sane person wakes up in the morning and says, ‘Merlin, I could just go for a fresh slice of lemon.’”  
  
“No sane person wakes up in the morning and says, ‘Merlin, Severus, I just want to suck your cock before breakfast,” and yet that sentence graces my ears every day,” Severus shot back. He grabbed one of the lemons in question and moved to the counter to slice it open.  
  
“Well, clearly they haven’t had your cock and don’t realise how incredible it is to have in your mouth first thing in the morning,” Harry said. “All the better for me.”  
  
“Hmph.” Severus held one lemon wedge to Harry’s lips. “Open.”  
  
Harry closed his eyes and obeyed. A moment later, the sharp, tangy liquid squirted onto his tongue. In his attempt to resist cringing, his lips puckered, and he found himself lightly sucking on the fruit.  
  
“Mmm,” he said, opening his eyes. “Sour.”  
  
Severus rubbed the wedge across Harry’s parted lips, then pressed his mouth against his. Carefully, deliberately, he licked each droplet of juice from Harry’s lips, the tickle of his tongue erasing the acidic sting from Harry’s memory.  
  
When he pulled away, Severus was wearing a predatory grin. “Sweet.”  
  
Harry’s knees buckled.  
  
Severus grabbed the rest of the lemon and headed upstairs. “Once you finish putting away the groceries, you may join me in the bedroom,” he called out behind him.  
  
“You’re not putting that thing anywhere near my cock!” Harry shouted, tossing a lemon after him. Severus held up two fingers and continued up the stairs.  
  
Harry waited all of thirty seconds before running after him.  
  
He’d show Severus a little something about mixing sweet with sour.

* * *


End file.
